


we’re just kids (this has to stop)

by ilovemygaydad



Series: october 2019 spooky season stuff [5]
Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Heathers!AU, M/M, toxic deceit, unsympathetic Deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: (heathers!au) virgil is sick of what’s been going on, and she confronts dc about itwarnings: death mentions, referenced murder, somewhat toxic deceit (in character for jd, you know), swearing, referenced making out, and possibly something else
Relationships: Toxic Relationship - Relationship, Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, anxceit, toxic anxceit - Relationship
Series: october 2019 spooky season stuff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502867
Kudos: 23





	we’re just kids (this has to stop)

**Author's Note:**

> day seven of [hiddendreamer68's october prompts list on tumblr](https://hiddendreamer67.tumblr.com/post/187839718185/yup-i-made-a-prompt-list-open-to-anyone-and)! october 7th's word is "fairytale"

“DC... I know we’re damaged--like, really damaged--but we’re just kids!” Virgil cried to his boyfriend. They had just been to the funeral of two students that they had murdered, and Virgil couldn’t do it anymore. He couldn’t keep pretending that they knew what was best for the world. He couldn’t.

“Virgil--”

“No!” he cried again. “No, DC, you need to listen to me! We’re kids. We’ve been through some fucked up shit, but that doesn’t give us the right to do fucked up shit, too.” He ran his hands through his hair in exasperation. “We tore families apart, Dee. I just... I want us to be normal. I want to--I don’t know--make out with you on the couch and go on stupid movie dates. I want you.”

DC took a step towards Virgil. “I want you, too...”

“It won’t be a fairytale life, but you’re too good to lose.”

Slowly, they took each other into their arms. Virgil inhaled the smoky scent of DC’s jacket and smiled. Things were good; they were going to get even better.

“I love you,” murmured Virgil.

“Ditto.”


End file.
